The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of cooling a galley of an aircraft.
Aircraft typically include multiple galleys to store food and beverages on the aircraft. The food and beverages are typically stored in galley carts, which are transported to the aircraft and stored in refrigerated compartments or zones in the galleys. A heat exchanger is typically provided at the top of the galley and supplies cooled air to each of the compartments or zones via a plurality of air ducts and other components. In conventional systems, the air ducts and the supply and return devices associated with the air ducts are routed through the rear wall of the galley to the cart compartment to supply the cooled air to the cart compartment and to return the air to the heat exchanger. For example, vertical ducts may extend from the heat exchanger, located above the galley, down the rear wall of the galley to the level of cart compartment, which is located at the bottom of the galley. Horizontal ducts may extend from the corresponding vertical ducts along the various galley carts to supply the air to, or return the air from, the galley carts and the cart compartment.
Conventional galley systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, a large amount of space is required for the heat exchanger components and the airflow supply and return components. Additionally, the heat exchanger components add weight to the galley, and thus the aircraft. Additionally, zone control of the cooling system is difficult, making it difficult to control the amount of cooling supplied to the cart compartment holding the galley carts. For example, on some flights, cooling of some or all of the galley carts may not be necessary; however, to cool any of the galley carts, the system provides cooling to all of the galley carts.